The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly relates to an instrument support for musical instruments such as guitars and basses.
It is well recognized that various instruments such as guitars and basses and the like tend to be too heavy and cumbersome to be comfortably hand held for long periods. It is therefore become a common practise to support their structure and weight by means of a cord strap or sling that is looped around the back of a players neck. This arrangement supports the instruments weight and positions the instrument at a comfortable height and orientation for playing.
With the ever increasing interest in research and development in the field of ergonomics, many new consumer friendly improved designed products are steadily being introduced to world wide commercial markets including the manufacturing and distribution of guitar accessories, all with the intention to expedite productivity, increase satisfaction and to alleviate most of the more common symptoms leading to personal injury such as tendinitis, back pain and neck and shoulder tension caused by over exertion, strain and from daily repetition.
With the exception to many new improvements in innovations such as electrical pick-ups, strings and other hard wares. The manufacturing of acoustic and more over solid body electrical guitars have remained relatively unchanged. Now with the emphasis leaning more towards new experimental body and neck configurations, exotic colours and with the introduction of hardwoods and synthetics construction materials. The excessive weight of the solid body, and the awkwardness of the hollow body guitars still remain an obstacle and continues to present many challenges for the modern guitar player.
Besides variations in colours, patterns and materials and widths in construction. Guitar straps have remained the conventional means to support a solid body or acoustic guitar in standing or preferably sitting playing position.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved musical instrument support that removes the instruments weight from the players neck and shoulder area and provides for a stable and reliable support of the instrument while it is being played at minimal cost.
The present invention a musical instrument support for attaching to an instrument, said support comprises
a) a resilient continuous frame including a clamping means for releasably and resiliently biassing said support to an instrument wherein said clamping means engaging with a front and back side of an instrument; and
b) said frame further including a base means for resting said support onto a persons thigh, such that said base means rests comfortably and securely on a persons thigh and maintains said instrument in a desired playing position when said support is clamped to an instrument.
Preferably wherein said clamping means for engaging with a front and back side of said instrument and said base means including base portions for engaging with a persons thigh.
Preferably wherein said clamping means preferably including at least two U shaped clamp portions making contact with an instrument at guitar contact areas.
Preferably wherein said base portions including at least two U shaped base portions making contact with an instrument at second contact areas.
Preferably wherein said frame defining a saddle shape configuration with said U shaped base and U shaped clamp portions continuously connected to form said saddle configuration.
Preferably wherein said clamp portions define an angle theta relative to a centre plane of said saddle.
Preferably wherein said frame preferably being made of a continuous piece of metal wire having resiliency and also capable of being permanently deformed.
Preferably wherein said clamp portions define a clamp spacing C relative each other which can be adjusted by permanently deforming said frame by urging clamp portions apart or together.
Preferably wherein said base portions define a base spacing B relative each other which can be adjusted by permanently deforming said frame by urging base portions apart or together.
Preferably wherein said clamp portions covered with a protective wire sheath to protect from damaging an instrument when said support is in a clamped position.
Preferably wherein said base portions covered with a deformable base sheath to protect provide a large base contact area for making contact with a thigh and providing a deformable and soft support material.
Preferably wherein said base sheath partially covered with a cover to protect provide a wear resistant and non slip base contact area.